Unbreakable
by PhysicsFish
Summary: Growing up in Black Marsh with an active slave trade gave the Shadowscale named Alucard a strong desire to bring justice to his home. Little did he know that fate had other plans in store that would change the course of history. This is a RP of a character I've used since Morrowind. Spoilers for Morrowind onwards. Ongoing series, first fic.
1. Chapter 1: Trade Secret

**Unbreakable**

 **By**

 _PhysicsFish_

Authors Note: This is my first fic. The first few chapters are set before the events of Morrowind! I've been RPing as this guy for so long that I've just wanted to start writing out his story. I've kept his name and general story (with tweaks depending on gameplay) since Morrowind. He's been through Morrowind, Oblivion, Skyrim and he's currently adventuring in ESO. I have a lot to catch up on so some parts may feel rushed. It was much harder than I thought it would be to actually write his story. I hope people enjoy...

 **Chapter 1: Trade Secret**

My name is Alucard Wesker. My name was unusual for an Argonian. My parents, both merchants, believed that having a non-Argonian name would give me some advantage because of the discrimination towards Argonians. I lived in Helstrom, Blackmarsh, in a time where the Argonian slave trade was alive and well. Helstrom was a safer place than most; it was incredibly difficult for other races to reach, due to the terrain. Despite the slave trade problem, Black Marsh needed to continue trade and business with other regions to survive.

I had hatched under the Shadow sign, a Shadowscale. As a Shadowscale, I began rigorous training as a child to fulfil my destiny that the stars had foretold. I would wake early every morning to be trained in stealth and combat in preparation for my service to our king. This was my duty, something I was very proud of. With all the conflict in Black Marsh, I felt a swell of pride at the idea of being able to bring justice to our people. I was determined to make a change.

Poverty and lack of amenities were becoming an increasing problem and to make matters worse, Argonian tribes had begun fighting over the little resources and safe land that remained. Families would make perilous journeys to fulfil contracts or live in more dangerous areas to cultivate business in hopes of living a more enriched life – although this was rarely a reality and often short-lived. My tribe had been suffering similar issues. We had been attacked out of the blue by a rival tribe for our food supply – there were no casualties, but we found ourselves in dire straits. Our chief came to our parents for help, pleading with them to seek trade so that we may feed our kin.

Having no choice, my family made the journey to the port town of Lilmoth to meet with a Dunmer merchant who had imported food. When we finally arrived, the merchant led our family onto the cargo ship to sign the contract for the goods and to examine them. Standard practice. However, we quickly realised that the deal was fake as we became surrounded by large, armed mer in the cabin. There was no food import - it was a ploy to capture slaves.

My father brandished a dagger he had concealed and lunged. I had never seen him so full of rage and fear – he buried the dagger deep into the throat of the nearest henchman before slashing another nearest the door. He charged and tore open the door before throwing me out by my shirt.

"Run!" Were his last words. A desperate cry before he was overpowered. I ran as fast as I could and leapt off the ship into the ice-cold water. After what seemed like an eternity of praying that my family would join me, the ship began to move. I was alone. I tried to flee back to Helstrom but the journey was plagued with danger. When I finally returned with no supplies and having fled, I was rejected and banished.

I trained daily and became an expert at survival. Due to the dangers and problems in Black Marsh, fellow Argonians were too afraid or impoverished to take me in or help me in any way. I quickly learned that life was cruel and began to despise the Dunmer for taking my family away. I missed my parents but crying solved nothing. It got me nowhere. I learnt to survive, to fight, to kill.


	2. Chapter 2: Fortune Favours The Bold

**Chapter 2: Fortune Favours The Bold**

Years had passed, and I was now an adult. I travelled and took hit contracts for money. Be it monster or man, I'd sort it. Life in Black Marsh was rough so there was always mercenary work. Whilst travelling through Lilmoth I saw a wanted poster. Some Dunmer cult that had tried to commit regicide of the King of Argonia. Urgent, high bounty – couldn't pass it up. I spent the next few weeks trying to track the group down.

Eventually I found them. A huge group, plotting in a small cave near Gideon. I waited until they slept and then silently ended their existence one by one with my blade. Just as I was about to sneak out, I heard a faint noise. Assuming it to be another cult member I tucked myself behind a nearby wardrobe and nocked an arrow into my bow. As the person grew closer, I could smell the familiar scent of damp argonian feathers.

"They are already dead?" A flat voice proclaimed, almost as though expecting an answer from the shadows. The thought crossed my mind about whether or not I should kill him – if I revealed myself he could kill me and claim the reward for my efforts. Before I could act, he continued to speak. "Assassin. If you are still there, I do not seek to harm you. I serve our King and believe someone as skilful as yourself should, also. You would be greatly rewarded for your service." The figure then turned and began to leave. It was now or never.

"I was born under the sign of the shadow. This is what I trained for. I would be honoured to serve my king."


	3. Chapter 3: For King And Country

**Chapter 3: For King And Country**

Since arriving at the palace I had been given a new lease of life. I had a purpose, I felt a sense of belonging that I had not felt before. I lived with far more luxuries but did not forget my reason for training and my struggles. It felt as though every day someone would vanish, and nobody would try to find them. There was this unspoken acceptance of the slave trade, a fear of doing anything about it. No matter how often I approached the king or other subjects about the matter, my concerns were always dismissed.

As a Shadowscale, I would be sent out to resolve conflicts – as peacefully as possible. When not on duty, I actively tried to hunt down anyone who may be involved with the slave trade and showed no mercy to them. Whilst patrolling in Lilmoth on duty I saw a Dunmer crouching over a young Argonian child. Instinctively, I readied my bow, an indescribable rage filling me. I fired, and the arrow met its mark. The Dunmer died almost instantly. The Argonian child ran to his side and began sobbing. I froze with confusion and scanned the scene to try to understand what was happening. Why would this child weep for an enslaver? Then the horror of my actions hit me. Judging by his attire, this Dunmer was a high-ranking member of the imperial army. This child must have been rescued by him - or in his care? This wasn't justice, my blind hatred and swift judgement had just cost the life of an innocent.

Before I could react, a small band of the imperial army had been alerted by the noise and emerged from a nearby building. I was immediately placed under arrest. Unwilling to cause more problems for Black Marsh, I went calmly. A political meeting was arranged, and it was agreed that I should be trialled for murder. They placed me on a ship destined for Cyrodiil. I would be trialled for my crimes in the imperial city, casting aside concerns about the perversion of justice considering my position.

I resigned myself to a death penalty and rested my head against the cold wooden walls of the ship. Alone with my thoughts, I was consumed with grief and regret. I'll never get to stop the enslavement of my people now.


End file.
